


I Can Be Your Hero (No, I can)

by Hunhoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun gets into messy situations on purpose, Changkyun is obsessed with classic music esp from between the 60's and 90's, Everyone is protective over Changkyun, Friends to Rivals, Hero au but not superheroes, Kihyun is kind of a goody two shoes, M/M, Minhyuk is hella rich and Changkyun is ALMOST like his platonic sugar baby, Minhyuk is the only possibly straight one, Unrequited Love, and he isn't really hip with the other youngins, everyone is happy in the end tho, friends to lovers on a few counts, keyword almost, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunhoes/pseuds/Hunhoes
Summary: After getting rescued by the most handsome Hero from the Hero Academy, Changkyun purposefully gets into dangerous situations hoping to be rescued by the man again.Instead he keeps getting rescued by the same four men who seem to have their hearts set on the young man.





	I Can Be Your Hero (No, I can)

**Author's Note:**

> The Hero Academy was created two decades ago when the people decided the police were incompetent in protecting the public from criminal activity. 
> 
> With the crime rate going down, there is only room for a few full-time Heroes per city, but the public is encouraged to take free Hero courses so that they may learn to defend themselves. Most people who take the Hero course do it only for self defense purposes, but some citizens who have a passion for helping people become unpaid voluntary Heroes.

_"Put your hands where I can see ‘em" a voice from behind said._

 

_Changkyun, who originally thought he was alone in the parking lot of the arcade, turned around to be met with a huge man who was pointing a gun at his head._

 

_The man cocked the gun and said, "I told you to put your hands where I can see ‘em!"_

 

_Before taking his hands out of his coat pocket, he quickly pressed a button on his car keys. When he put his hands up, trying and failing to stop shaking, the man smirked._

 

_With his free hand, the man pointed to a car a few feet away. "That Tesla yours?"_

 

_"Y-yeah," Changkyun croaked._

 

_"She’s a real beauty. How much would a car like that cost, huh? I heard the Model X costs well over what the average working man can afford."_

 

_"I-I don’t know," Changkyun answered._

 

_The man sarcastically smiled, "Nice how some kid like you can afford to buy such a luxury car without worrying about the price when people who work their asses off day by day can barely afford to pay their bills."_

 

_Changkyun was silent._

 

_The man took a step toward him and Changkyun’s eyes widened as he took a step back._

 

_"Now, now, kid," the man said, waving his gun in the younger’s face, "don’t forget who’s in charge here."_

 

_Changkyun tightly closed his eyes as the man got closer and started putting his hands in the boy’s pocket. The man first pulled out his keys, then his wallet, then his phone._

 

_"You’ve even got the newest iPhone, these aren’t supposed to be out till next week! You must have some real big connections. Better yet, you must be worth a lot!"_

 

_Changkyun opened his eyes and could see the evil in the man’s smile. "P-please don’t hurt me," Changkyun begged._

 

_"Oh, I’m not gonna hurt ya! I’m gonna-"_

 

_The man was cut off by a blow to the skull. He fell to the ground, unconscious._

 

_Changkyun hadn’t even seen or heard his Hero until this moment._

 

_"You’re not gonna hurt him because you’ll be locked up," the man said to the criminal on the ground. He picked up the gun and took out it's bullets._

 

_"Th-thanks," Changkyun said, trying to avoid eye contact with the god of a human being in front of him._

 

_"It’s my job, you don’t have to thank me," the man said. He picked up the keys, wallet, and cell phone from the ground and handed them to Changkyun. "I assume these are yours?"_

 

_"Yes, thank you," Changkyun said. When went to grab the items from the man’s large, manly hands, their skin accidentally touched, causing Changkyun to turn beet red._

 

_The man smiled, which didn’t help with Changkyun’s red face. He hoped it was too dark for the man to notice._

 

_"I know it’s late, but I have to take you back to the Academy so we can have everything documented."_

 

_"O-okay. I just need to call my friend so he knows I’m fine."_

 

_The man nodded and waited as Changkyun spoke on the phone. He smiled when he could hear the man on the other side shouting._

 

_"So are we taking my car or what?" Changkyun asked._

 

_"The company car is parked at the gas station down the road. I can get my trainee to come bring your car to the Academy."_

 

_Changkyun nodded. He was excited to be alone in a car with his Hero, even if the nearest Academy base is less than five minutes away._

 

_Changkyun followed the man to the company car, which looked like your average minivan on the outside. When the man opened up the back door and motioned for the younger to enter, he gasped. The windows were heavily tinted so he previously couldn't see the small arsenal of guns sitting behind the passenger seat or the extremely high tech, high for a car that old that is, equipment in the front._

 

_"Taemin-ah, I’ll need you to drive his car up to the Academy."_

 

_The young man in the passenger seat looked back at Changkyun expectantly._

 

_"Oh, right," Changkyun said, blushing slightly as he gave him his keys._

 

_The young man smiled when he looked at the keys. "Hero button disguised as a car alarm. Nice."_

 

_Changkyun muttered a "thank you" and the man exited the car._

 

_After about a minute, the man started driving._

 

_He was silent, which in any other case would be fine, but Changkyun wanted to hear his voice again._

 

_"Excuse me?" Changkyun asked._

 

_The man hummed in response, telling the younger man to speak._

 

_"What’s your name?" Changkyun asked, proud of the fact that he said it so confidently._

 

_"Employees of the Hero Academy are forbidden to give their names out."_

 

_Changkyun sighed, but then the man added, "you can call me Shownu, though"._

 

_"I’m-"_

 

_"Im Changkyun. When you press your Hero Button, it gives the nearby Heroes your name and current location."_

 

_Here comes that blush again._

 

_The rest of the short ride was silent. To Changkyun’s disappointment, when they reached the Academy, it was a different person who conducted the interview. The last time he saw the holy creature, Shownu, that night was on his way out. He waved. With those damn manly hands._

_\---_

"Changkyun-ah, it’s almost nine, wake up!" Minhyuk, his best friend and roommate, said as he shook the younger awake.

 

Changkyun groaned in response, not wanting to open his eyes.

 

"You dreamt about that guy again, didn’t you?" Minhyuk asked, knowing the answer already.

 

"No, what makes you think that?"

 

"You were smiling. I’m pretty sure I heard you mumble, ‘Shownu', over and over again. I was almost too afraid to wake you."

 

Changkyun took the pillow he was previously sleeping on and wacked his best friend in the head.

 

Minhyuk laughed and said, "she’s gonna be here in about an hour, unless you want to hear every little thing that goes on, you need to get your ass out of bed."

 

Groaning again, he did as he was told. He was still having nightmares about the last time Minhyuk’s girlfriend came over. Let’s just say, the girl sounded like she could be an opera singer.

 

"I put a taser in your bag while you were asleep. I’m sure you won’t need it but I was also sure you were safe at the arcade last week."

 

Changkyun sighed, ever since the incident Minhyuk had been more protective over him. Admittedly, he enjoyed the extra attention but it also made him feel a bit guilty. Changkyun already relied on the older for pretty much everything. His friends would joke that Minhyuk was Changkyun’s platonic sugar daddy and they weren't far off. Minhyuk was the son of the wealthiest man in Korea, meaning he was completely loaded. When he met the younger ten years ago, he was the only one who treated Minhyuk with genuine kindness without an ulterior motive. When Minhyuk learned Changkyun’s family was in financial trouble, he practically forced the younger to move in with him and has been taking care of him ever since. Changkyun had expressed his feelings on the issue multiple times but Minhyuk always reassured him that he enjoyed taking care of the younger and was prepared to do so for the rest of his life. Of course that statement was quickly by a "no homo."

 

"Thanks, hyung, but I’m sure the threat level at the Sheraton is pretty low."

 

"I know, I know. It just makes me feel better."

 

Minhyuk patted the younger’s head before turning and leaving the room. Just before he closed the door he said, "if something happens, you can call me. You’re more important than me getting my dick wet."

 

"Thanks for that," Changkyun said sarcastically.

 

Changkyun went to his bag and checked that he had everything he needed. The black taser with his name bedazzled on it made him smile. Minhyuk was so extra but it was honestly endearing sometimes. He zipped his bag back up and got dressed. He picked out some ripped black skinny jeans, a vintage Deep Purple T-shirt, and a leather jacket along with some accessories. He even did more to his hair than just cleaning and brushing it. He wanted to look good today and boy, he did.

 

He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed to the dining room to grab a quick breakfast before heading out.

 

He found Minhyuk sitting at the dining table, holding a menu. When the younger took the seat in front of him, he looked up and almost gasped.

 

"Damn, Kyun. I must not be the only one getting it tonight."

 

"People don’t need reasons to look good", Changkyun defended.

 

"You’re not most people. The last time I’ve seen you all dolled up was when we did that double date last Valentine's Day."

 

"Ugh, don’t remind me. That guy kept looking at literally anyone but me."

 

"Maybe he was shy, you didn’t give him much of a chance," Minhyuk pointed out.

 

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "If he was shy then he would’ve been staring at the ground or his food. He was checking out everyone's ass."

 

"You would’ve preferred him staring at yours?"

 

"No, but at least I have an ass. That waiter looked like he had put flat glass panels in his pants."

 

Minhyuk laughed and handed the younger the menu. He looked it over and decided he didn’t want anything fancy.

 

The chef entered the dining room and took their orders. Since Changkyun only ordered toast and eggs, it only took a couple minutes for his food to arrive.

 

Once he devoured the whole thing, he said goodbye and left without waiting for a response. Maybe he was a little excited. Just a little.

 

\---

 

Unfortunately, his outfit didn't remain as on point as it was that morning.

 

He was laid down in a dark alley, not for pleasure or anything. The situation didn't exactly play out as he had planned. Changkyun had envisioned taking a stroll down an alley known for its drug users and dealers, pissing off a meth head, quickly pressing the Hero button, and being rescued by the man he has been dreaming about for the past month and a half. Instead of pissing off a meth head, he pissed off someone who was high from weed, and got his ass handed to him before he could get his keys out.

 

The weed guy, along with a few others, fled the scene when a large, loud man ran up, yelling that he was about to call the authority. Changkyun took this chance to find his keys, press the Hero button, and shoo the nice man off, promising him that he’s getting help and will be okay.

 

You see, Changkyun was beat up, but he wasn’t so beat up that he couldn't stand. In Changkyun’s lovestruck mind, this was a perfect chance not only to see his crush again, but to also feel his muscular arms on him, carrying him to safety and later to his bedroom.

 

But today wasn’t Changkyun’s day. First, he picked a man high off the wrong drug, then he got beat up before he could call for his love, and now, he’s being approached by a man who is definitely not Shownu.

 

"Im Changkyun?!" The man practically yelled.

 

"That’s me," Changkyun sighed, sitting up.

 

The man dropped to his knees next to Changkyun, putting his hands on his damsel’s shoulders.

 

"Don’t stand up, I can carry you," the man said, smiling. Changkyun had to admit, even though this wasn’t his Prince Charming, the man did have a beautiful, bright, healing smile along with some straight up adorable dimples. It almost brought him out of his bad mood. Almost.

 

"That’s okay," Changkyun sighed again. This didn't go unnoticed by his Hero.

 

Changkyun stood up and grimaced, maybe his legs were a little sore.

 

"I take it your attacker ran away after he heard me running up?" The Hero asked, putting his arm around Changkyun to help support him.

 

"I guess," Changkyun lied. "Aren’t Heroes supposed to approach the attacker silently so they don’t run off? How are you supposed to arrest them if they get away?"

 

He chuckled nervously and answered, "Heroes are encouraged to, but volunteers are encouraged to not fight unless it's completely necessary."

 

Changkyun looked at the other, who was clearly looking anywhere but at him. "Volunteers are also not certified to make arrests. Should the perpetrator still be on the scene after the rescue, the volunteer is supposed to call either a Hero or a police officer. Whichever is closer."

 

"Then what’s the point?" Changkyun asked, letting his bitterness become apparent in his voice.

 

The smiling man’s happy, slightly embarrassed aura faded, and his smaller eyes turned dark, not that it was entirely noticeable in the dark.

 

"What do you mean? I was the nearest qualified person. If I wasn’t around and no other volunteers were around, the nearest Hero at the time was approximately seven minutes away. Seven minutes might not seem like much but it’s enough time to kill a man."

 

Changkyun opened his mouth to respond but the slightly taller man wasn’t done.

 

"Im Changkyun, you could be dead now if it weren't for me."

 

Changkyun wanted to correct him, but then he could end up in serious trouble. Purposely falsely triggering a Hero alarm was very illegal and the punishment was a stupid amount of money, which Minhyuk could handle, and loss of Hero button privileges, which Changkyun couldn't handle. Not if he wanted to see Shownu again.

 

"I didn't mean it like that," Changkyun tried, feeling slightly guilty for ruining the taller’s mood.

 

The man sighed. "Tell you what. Let me take you back to my place so you can recover from your trauma. I can order some pizza, we can pop in a movie, we can share the pullout couch, you’ll sleep so easy knowing someone's there, w-"

 

"But-" Changkyun tried to interrupt.

 

"Oh shit, I’m sorry. You can’t just sleep over at a stranger’s apartment," the man took back his arm that Changkyun forgot was even around him and moved so that he was directly in front of him. He bowed and said, "my name is Lee Jooheon, movie theater concessionist by day, volunteer knight in shining armor by night. Pleased to meet you," he finished, his smile returning.

 

"I was trying to say I have a hotel room and it’d look weird if I never showed up."

 

Jooheon was silent for a few moments, studying Changkyun’s face with a now blank expression.

 

Widening his eyes, Changkyun quickly defended, "no, no, I don’t do drugs! I just took the wrong turn, I swear I didn’t end up here on purpose."

 

Jooheon chuckled, "I’m glad. I mean, I wouldn't turn you in or anything but I’d feel weird knowing I hit on someone who was probably high."

 

Changkyun slightly blushed. Not because he was into Jooheon or anything, nothing like that. He’s just not used to decent men liking him without ulterior motives.

 

"At least let me drive you over to your hotel, I’d like to make sure you get there safely," he offered.

 

"I can’t leave my car," Changkyun started. When he noticed the smile fall from the other’s face he added, "but if it would really make you feel better, I can text you when I get there?"

 

The brightness of heaven returned as Jooheon scribbled his number onto a piece of paper since Changkyun left his phone in his car.

 

He tried to walk Changkyun to his car, but the younger didn't want Jooheon to see his car so he lied and said he felt fine to walk on his own.

 

\---

 

To: Jooheon (Smile Man From Before)

 

It’s Changkyun. Made it back fine.

 

He cringed at how awkward he sounded.  He texted Minhyuk goodnight, then turned off his phone.

 

He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His face was fine except for a scratch that he could easily say he got from a fall or trying to pet a stray cat. When he took off his clothes, his bruises were pretty noticeable. He decided he would make sure to wear a shirt whenever he was around his protective roommate.

 

Once he was showered and in minimal clothing, he tucked himself into bed and sighed. When he and Shownu get together, that god of a man will have to pay. Preferably through kisses and cuddles rather than actual money.

 


End file.
